Shivering Feelings
by Bratworth
Summary: Luke and Clive are left together, much to Luke's disdain. This pleases Clive though, who has something he wants, and he's going to get it no matter what. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Cold Surprise

Rated M for future chapters. This is set if in a time where Clive wasn't exactly put in jail, but could only stay at where Layton or Luke was. Please, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Professor Layton series.**

* * *

The night was windy and cold, winter just coming near. Luke was in his room, wrapped up in all of his blankets he could find. It was way too cold for the twelve year old boy who probably should have been accustomed to this by now.

While he was trying his best to fall asleep to ignore the cold, he suddenly heard a knock on his door. "C-Come in!" He stuttered, his teeth chattering due to being freezing.

As the door opened, Luke expected to see the Professor or maybe Flora, but he was wrong. It was Clive, the one Luke least expected to see.

"Big me—I mean, Clive. What do you want?" Luke suspiciously asked. He didn't know why Clive would bother coming in his room; he never seemed to care much for him most of the time anyway, and it irritated Luke that he would come in now, when he was already trying to deal with the cold.

Clive quietly shut the door and spoke, "You've been shivering all night, haven't you? I came to check up on you, since because of you shaking, you made the whole house rumble."

"Liar, I couldn't do that!" Luke refuted, annoyed with Clive even though he knew he was just teasing.

After a little chuckle, Clive walked over to Luke's bed and sat on it, even more to Luke's dismay. "I'll ask again; What do you want!?" Luke wasn't even trying to hide is irritation now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Don't you want to get warm? I thought I could sleep with you." Clive told him sounding more innocent than Luke thought it did.

"Excuse me!? No way!" Luke quickly shouted back, his cheeks somewhat pink.

Clive smirked, knowing what Luke thought he was suggesting. "Whoa now, no need to get so worked up. I see you have your mind in the gutter." He snickered.

"Wh-Wha…" Luke grew embarrassed, and turned his head away. "Shut up! I wasn't…. I mean, I didn't think, you know…"

Luke looked back over at Clive, who was now frowning. Noticing Luke's stare, Clive lightened his expression. "You're grateful, I was only trying to help." He sarcastically said.

_I thought you were going to say something serious, you… _Luke thought rolling his eyes.

"How ungentlemanly to refuse my offer. Anyway, if you're going to be like that, I'll just take my leave."

Luke was slightly insulted by the "gentleman" comment, but he didn't feel like making a comeback at it. And he certainly wasn't going to argue about Clive leaving. "Sheesh, 'bout time…" Luke muttered while laying back in his bed, covers over him.

Clive was still be the door and as he was about to leave, he looked back over at Luke, but said nothing.

Luke could feel his stare, and sat back up. "What now!?"

"…It's nothing. Night." Clive shook his head and soon after, closed the door.

This left Luke confused, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He was far too cold and tired for that.

The next morning came…

"H-Huuh!?" Luke yelped at Layton and Flora who were in front of him.

Layton adjusted his hat and looked straight at Luke. "You heard me, Luke. Although I'd prefer to stay, Flora wants to drag me along to some winter resort for a couple of days." Layton sighed, obviously not caring to take part in going there.

"B-But… What about me then?" Luke tilted his head and his eyes darted between looking at the Professor and Flora.

"Someone needs to stay with Clive. He can't be left alone, since he is known as the one whom…" Layton looked around, "The one who tried to completely destroy London." He was worried Clive would hear, and he didn't want to touch a sore spot with him.

Luke crossed his arms and frowned. "That isn't fair!"

"Luke, I've wanted to go to this place for ages now, you know that!" Flora added while hanging on to Layton's arm.

After a sigh, Luke looked away. "I know, I know… Still unfair though." He pouted.

"Luke I'm sure you'll have fun with Clive, so don't be upset." Layton smiled at Luke while patting his shoulder. "Well, we'll have to be off now. The train departs soon. Be well, you two." Layton grabbed his and Flora's bags, and the two headed out the door, as Flora waved.

Luke waved a tiny bit, but after the door shut, he let out a big sigh. One which Clive heard as he walked over.

"What, you don't want to be alone with me?" Clive asked with a sneer.

His frown growing, Luke didn't like the way Clive worded that. "Gee, I wonder." After saying that in is sarcastic tone, Luke looked back at the door, and then back at Clive. "Why didn't you see the Professor off? Surely you knew he and Flora were leaving today."

Clive's expression grew slightly more serious, and he started to walk away. "I just forgot."

It was clear to Luke that Clive was lying, but he didn't want to pry about it. There was no need to make things even more awkward… Especially since it was only the first day they would be left alone together.


	2. Chapter 2 - To Leave Or To Not Leave

And so the first day began. The first day Luke was left alone with Clive… He thought this was going to be awkward, wasn't it. Luke had no idea how long the Professor and Flora were going to be gone, but considering it was Flora he went with, she would probably take as long as they could there to sink in the moment.

He was jealous of her, getting to go with the Professor and going to a winter resort in the first place, but even more than that, he was annoyed. Staying with Clive would likely bring aggravation from himself, judging the night before. He was just going to have to suck it up though, like a gentleman would in this situation.

Luke was sitting at the table wearing a bored expression. He stared outside the window as Clive was getting him something to eat.

"Hm… I have to say, I've never actually cooked before." Clive reluctantly admitted while looking through the pantry. He grabbed a knife and butter. "I suppose you'll just have to eat bread with some butter on it then."

Luke rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous, he could prepare food better than Clive could! It wasn't fair he couldn't just because Clive was older. Luke got up, not being able to take how terrible and dense of a cook Clive was.

"Really, I'll just get something my—"

Clive flicked Luke's forehead and made him sit back down. "Nu-uh. While the Professor is away, I'm in charge. You're too young to do any of this."

"The Professor isn't even this patronizing to me! He knows I can fend for myself." Luke whined while slumping in his chair.

Glancing over at Luke, Clive smiled. "You should know I'm not like the Professor."

"Hmph, whatever." The day had barely begun and Luke was already getting annoyed with Clive. This wasn't a good start…

After buttering the bread, Clive put it on a plate and then sat it down on the table in front of Luke. He got himself a tiny bit, but it didn't have anything on it or on a plate for that matter.

Luke stared at the plate while Clive sat on a chair on the opposite end of the table.

"What?" Clive asked, noticing Luke's stare at the food. "Nothing's wrong with it, I can put butter on bread, you know. Not that hard."

"You don't need to tell _me_ that!" Luke shouted back, and then grabbed the bread and pulled it to his mouth, taking a bite.

Clive smiled slightly, and then went back to looking the other way. There was uncomfortable silence for a little, until Luke finally spoke up. "Um…"

"What?"

Luke shook his head, "Never mind…"

Clive raised an eyebrow. "Come on, what was it?"

"Nothing, actually. I just couldn't take the silence." Luke replied while still gazing out at the window.

After that, nothing came of it. The quietness returned, and Luke continued eating. Clive already finished, but he still sat there. In fact, he kept looking at Luke.

Realizing this, Luke glanced over subtly at Clive a couple times, noticing the stare. Why was he looking at him? Why wouldn't his gaze let up? It irritated Luke, but more than that, it confused him.

After he was finally done, Luke got up. "Well that was okay, I guess." As soon as he finished saying that, he began to walk off, causing Clive to get up.

"Where are you going?"

Luke looked back behind at Clive. "I don't know, I guess my room? I can't exactly go out since you're here and I need to watch you." Luke liked saying that last part, as if he was actually the one taking care of Clive. Then again, it was also bad though since he constantly had to be around him somewhat.

Clive looked out the window and then walked over near Luke. "I would say we could go out together, but…"

The younger tilted his head in confusion, not getting what the problem was. Suddenly though, it hit him. "O-Oh…" Luke looked down at the floor awkwardly.

Of course Clive wouldn't want to go out. He would only be seen as a terrorist, or an insane person out there. And if it was just Luke with him, surely there would be trouble to rise.

"…I wouldn't want to go out there with you anyway!" Luke raised his voice a tad too high, and then ran up to his room and slammed the door.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but anything I said would have probably been the wrong thing…_

Luke sighed and sat on his bed. "Professor, when are you gonna come back…?"

Afternoon had come, and Luke didn't realize he'd fallen asleep. "Oops, what time is it…" He looked out the window and saw the sun going down. "Wha!? Past afternoon already?"

Luke went down the stairs and looked around. Clive didn't seem to be around, so maybe he was taking a nap or something of the sort. Luke took advantage of this chance and grabbed the door knob, ready to go outside.

"Well, well. Where you off to go to?"

Luke heard that voice, and immediately turned around, and saw it was Clive. "C-Clive! I was just going out for a little…"

"The Professor told you that you couldn't go anywhere without me." Clive smirked, "And at this time? Far too late for a young boy to be out."

Glaring at Clive now, Luke tensed up. "Don't mock me! And I know that, I just thought it would be okay for a little bit."

"He never said that would be, did he?"

"Shut up, okay!? You're not a little kid, you can be left alone." Luke was fed up with Clive's condescending attitude, acting all high and mighty. "It's so unfair! Why am I punished with this!?"

"_Punished_?" Clive's smirk had now grown to a frown and he crossed his arms. "Ha, if you think of this as some punishment, you really are spoiled rotten."

Luke glared even more now. "Am not! I just don't know why I have to watch over you constantly!" He could have fired insults at Clive or said just more at all, but he didn't exactly want things to get bitterer.

Clive sighed, "You're turning out to be quite a brat, you know that? Oh well, no use arguing over this. Go out then, I won't stop you."

Surprised by Clive being "fine" with it, Luke just froze, not saying or doing anything. Now he didn't entirely feel like it…

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Clive said to him while he started to walk away.

Luke shook his head and went away from the door, almost as if in defeat. "I don't… I mean, I won't go anywhere."

Clive sneered, "Oh? Why the sudden change?"

Annoyed by the sneer, Luke felt obliged to answer anyway. "..Because! If I didn't listen to what the Professor instructed, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly!"

"I figured you'd say that." Clive smirked once again. He then walked over to Luke and patted his head, "That was very good of you."

Luke's face was somewhat flushed now and pulled Clive's hand away. "I already said not to mock me!"

"I wasn't 'mocking' you." Clive laughed somewhat. "Well, I won't bother you for now, so…"

As Clive walked off, Luke put his hand on the spot where Luke touched him. "Maybe he's not so annoying all the time…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurtful Words

These updates have been a little fast, but that's because I've kind of had some chapters in advance, so~ Anyway, here's the third chapter, so please enjoy!

* * *

Another day passed and Luke found himself getting increasingly bored. He always avoided Clive when he could, and there was only so much he could do at the house.

"The Professor lied… This isn't fun at all." Luke let out a sigh. He was sitting on a chair kicking his feet, and once again looking outside. How long had it been since he'd felt fresh air?

Clive walked into the room and looked around the kitchen, noticing how Luke usually looked out the window. As he was looking through the kitchen supplies and ingredients, he got an idea.

"Luke? I think we're out of food to eat." He said to the younger, while continuing to search.

Hearing that, Luke looked confused. "How's that? The Professor made sure to leave us enough for at least a week."

And he was right, there was enough. Clive thought it would make a good excuse though, for Luke to be able to go outside. If there wasn't a reason, he knew Luke wouldn't.

"Are you suggesting that I'm lying?" Clive tried to sound offended, but he snickered somewhat.

"No, but…"

"Then come on! We have no choice now but to go and get something." Clive went over and grabbed Luke's hand, not waiting for a response.

Even though he was very unsure, Luke couldn't do anything. Clive kept pulling him along until finally, they were outside. The breeze felt very refreshing and nice to Luke, but he couldn't enjoy it. He had to still watch over Clive.

"Are you sure about this? I mean won't people... Treat you bad?" Luke didn't know what better word to say than that, or any word short of monster. He hoped nobody would treat Clive like that, but then, he had no idea how people would react…

Clive glanced at Luke, but then back straight ahead. "Whether I'm fine with it or not, we have no choice, do we?"

That couldn't be argued with… But it didn't make Luke feel any better about it. Hopefully they could avoid enough people and go in secluded routes. The less people, the better.

While Luke continued worrying, Clive grabbed his hand. "H-Hey! I don't need you to hold my hand." Luke immediately reacted.

"But I have to stay close to you, so why not?"

Luke pulled his hand away, but then grabbed Clive's hand once again and walked faster. "There. Now I'm the one leading the way." He knew Clive would just keep trying to hold his hand, so why not do it this way? Now he won't seem like some lost little kid who needs his hand held.

As the two continued walking, Clive noticed they seemed to be going more into an area where people would be. "Luke…"

"Huh? What?" Luke looked behind at Clive, not noticing the problem. Before they could turn back and take a different way, it was too late.

People were staring, and backing away as they saw Clive. Some whispered things that weren't audible, but Clive could hear them sometimes.

Luke finally realized why Clive said his name and stopped. "Oh… I-I'm—" Before Luke could finish his sentence, some man and woman walked over.

"Why is _he_ out here? Planning on trying to destroy everything again?"

"Someone as filthy as that should stay hidden in some dungeon, away from the world." The other person said.

Clive held onto Luke's hand tighter and looked down. Normally, he would come up with some snarky comeback, but now… He didn't want to say it, but he thought they were _right_.

Luke glared at the two and got more in front of Clive. "Hey! You shouldn't say that, he—"

Once again before Luke could finish his sentence, Clive let go of his hand and started to walk off.

"Clive, wait up!" Luke looked over and began to walk after him. "I'm coming with—"

"DON'T!" Clive shouted back, way too loudly, causing everyone in the area to become quiet.

Looking over slightly at Luke, Clive clenched his fist. "…Sorry, I just want some time alone. I'll go back to the house, so don't worry."

And soon after saying that, Clive was out of sight from Luke. "Clive…!"

Luke didn't even want to bother getting food, he just focused on Clive right now. Did he really just go back home? As if just worrying wasn't enough, he went against Layton's order to not let him out of his sight.

"Clive, you dummy!" Luke mumbled while looking around for him. He eventually made it back to the house, and hoped he would actually be there. Upon entering, Luke ran around, looking in each room. "Liar, liar, liar… He isn't here!"

Running back out, Luke tried to think where all he could have gone, or would be at. Thinking about it… He didn't know much about Clive. All he thought before was destroyed, since he knew now that he wasn't his future self.

"Maybe the bridge…" And after that idea, Luke went straight over there, hoping to catch sight of dark blue. By the time he made it there, it was awfully late.

Walking, trying to catch his breath some, Luke's eyes lit up as he finally saw him. He immediately ran over and then smacked Clive's back.

"Idiot, you lied to me!"

Clive looked over in surprise, "L-Luke! Geez, don't scare me like that."

"Scare _you_!? You suddenly left and I had to look for you!" Luke scolded while still out of breath.

Everything became quiet after that and Clive went back to looking the other way. "I already said sorry, didn't I? I just couldn't… Handle being there then."

Luke wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he merely muttered, "Clive…"

"They were right. Why am I allowed to be able to go outside like this? Or have even just a little bit of freedom?"

Hearing Clive say that, Luke shook his head. "You shouldn't say that."

"…And why not?" Clive looked over with a puzzled expression.

"Because I said so, okay!? Now come on, let's go back. Wallowing over it won't do anything." Luke grabbed Clive's hand and began to drag him back.

Realizing Luke was trying to "cheer" him up, Clive's gaze softened and he smiled slightly. "Alright... Luke." He tightened his grip of Luke's hand, and as he did so, he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. It was an odd feeling… One that Clive hadn't registered at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rising Feelings

I had this chapter in advance as well, which is why it's up so quick. Anyway, the net chapter should be soon, but it isn't ready like the others were. Please, enjoy~

* * *

A couple days went by since that incident before, and now things were right back where they started. Luke still had nothing to do, and now not only was Luke avoiding Clive, Clive didn't bother going out of his way to even hang out with Luke.

It wasn't as if Luke didn't know why though. Clive still seemed out of it since those people's comments at him. Luke didn't understand what he was feeling and didn't even try to. He just hoped if he had enough time to himself, he'd feel better about it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Luke rushed over to answer it. He opened it hoping it was the Professor and Flora, but it was just some mailman.

"Mail for you. Here you go." The mail man gave the letter after looking a little inside the house to see if Layton was around, and then walked off. "Have a nice day."

Luke waved and then shut the door and examined the letter. "From the Professor…!"

After seeing Layton's name, Luke wasted no time opening the letter. Clive walked in just as Luke was reading it.

"Who's that letter from?" He asked while trying to look over Luke's shoulder to read it.

Luke looked over at Clive and smiled. "It's from the Professor! He said that he and Flora should be back in about three days! And considering the time he wrote this letter and it getting here, maybe just a day or two."

He should have been happy as well, but Clive didn't feel that way at all. For some reason, his stomach began to feel sick and what was this…? He was also feeling jealous? Jealous that Luke was so happy the Professor was coming back? These feelings hit Clive so suddenly, like a stack of bricks.

Clive put his hand on his stomach and tightened his grip, "Oh…? That's… Nice."

"Isn't it!? Finally, we won't have to eat just bread anymore, and I can finally do what I want again…" Luke beamed, sounding awfully excited.

Each word made him feel more and more _envious_. He didn't want to hear any more of it, and wanted to leave the room… But instead, he decided he should tease him somewhat. "Is that so? Being with me was just _so_ horrible, wasn't it?"

Luke knew Clive didn't mean that and turned his head away. "Humph… Come on, you should be glad too! You're always complaining about not getting good enough food."

"I'm not some kid who'll act all excited like they're getting candy."

"Will you cut that out!? Stop treating me like a little kid!" Luke retorted.

Clive shrugged, "Maybe once you stop acting like one."

"Why you…" Luke threw the letter down and glared at Clive. "I'm not the one having to be watched over!"

"Might as well be."

"I wasn't the one who acted like a baby once people started looking down on me!"

Okay, that one stung a little. Clive tried walking over to Luke, but then slipped on the letter Luke had thrown down.

"Wh-Whoa!"

Both had fallen down on the ground, since Clive brought Luke down with him. Clive was now on top of Luke, which the younger didn't like at all.

"Ouch… Didja have to knock me down too!?" Luke whined while wincing from twisting his back slightly.

Clive made a slight scowl. "Excuse me? You were the one who had the bright idea to throw that letter on the floor!"

"Whatever… Can you get off me now?" Luke asked while trying to squirm away, even though he knew he couldn't.

Clive didn't answer, and continued to stare at the younger boy beneath him. Luke began to feel uncomfortable from Clive's stare and the way he wouldn't get off, so he kept looking away, hoping he would listen.

The gaze didn't let up though; it was as if Clive was studying every inch of Luke's body. Of course, it wasn't as if Luke was naked, but that stare made him _feel_ like he was exposed.

"Um… Clive, I said get off me." Luke blurted out once more.

Again, no reply, but this time Clive shook his head. That wasn't a good sign to Luke. Why wouldn't he get off? What was up with him…!?

As Clive was still staring, he kept thinking all about Luke. What bothered him about him, what he liked, everything. And after all those thoughts… Clive came to a conclusion.

"Clive, come on!"

Hearing the shout, Clive actually listened this time and got up just enough for Luke to wriggle away. "Oh… Oops, sorry."

Luke finally got away and stood up. "Sheesh, what's your deal? Anyway, I'm going to be getting some stuff ready for when the Professor comes back."

He didn't say anything back, and watched as Luke went off. Clive also got up now, and then stood against the wall. He now knew what he was feeling before… And how he feels now. The thing he came to a conclusion about… Clive was in love with Luke.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweet Surprise and Return

Well, another quick update since part of this chapter was made in advance! So, I'm trying to get to where things finally get moving~ Please enjoy~

* * *

Luke was eagerly looking out the window while humming. "The Professor and Flora should be back today~"

Clive was sitting on a chair nearby and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Do you have to wait right there? Looking for him won't bring him any faster."

"I know that. Geez, what's your problem today, Clive?" Luke asked while making a pouty face.

Clive looked the other way, his arms still crossed. "What ever do you mean?" He clearly knew, but asked with a sarcastic tone anyway.

"Today… No, not just today, you've been in a bad mood ever since I told you the Professor was returning. Why's that?" Luke was curious, and he knew it was because of that. It all went together, like pieces of a puzzle.

His scowl grew, but he managed to fake a smirk. "Must be your imagination. I'm also happy he's coming back, especially since you've missed him _so_ much."

Luke didn't care for Clive's tone, but he ignored it. Clive seemed pissed off for whatever reason, and he didn't want to add oil to the fire.

"Um… Since the Professor and Flora will be back soon…" Luke paused, not sure if he wanted to continue his sentence, but did so anyway, "Is there anything you want to do with me?"

Clive simply stared at Luke a moment, sinking in what he asked. The entire time Luke seemed to hate his company or avoid him, but now _he_ was actually asking _him_ that?

"Such as? Have anything in mind?"

Staring down at the floor, Luke tried to think of something. He really didn't have anything in mind; it was just spur of the moment.

"Well, hm… We could… Eat something sweet together?" Luke finally said, with a twitching smile.

Slumping back in his chair, Clive looked at Luke with only one eye open. "…It's always sweets or food in general with you. First of all, we've eaten together plenty of times, what difference would this make it? Second, we don't have anything sweet here that's already made, and third, neither of us could bake any type of dessert anyway."

Insulted by how Clive was all right, Luke sighed. He felt defeated, since he thought of something, but that was completely dashed right away. "I don't know of anything else though… Well, anything that would interest you, anyway."

"…Well…" Clive muttered that, but quickly closed is mouth.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think of something?"

Shaking his head, Clive looked up at the ceiling. "Er, no. Nothing at all."

What an obvious lie. This got Luke curious now. "Cliive, tell me. I told you my idea, you have to tell me yours now!"

"It was a stupid idea, okay!? Forget I said anything." Clive defensively yelled back.

"Meanie! You're never fair." Luke began to pout, both because he was still curious, and he thought this might get Clive to cave in and say what it was.

Ignoring Luke, Clive unexpectedly got an idea. "Hey… Okay, how about this? Why don't we incorporate yours and my idea into one?"

"Huh? But I don't even know what you have in mind…"

"That way it'll be a surprise. We have some ingredients to make some type of dessert, so… Why not?"

Luke still had a clearly puzzled expression, but nodded anyway. "Okay, as long as I find out!" He still didn't trust Clive would actually tell him though, after all, it certainly wasn't the first time he's lied.

Both went into the kitchen, and looked at what they could make. There weren't many options… They had almost run out of food by now, which was another good reason on the Professor coming back. Luke pulled out a recipe book which was worn out and tattered, but still readable.

"Let's see… Do we have enough to make… Oh! What about something with cinnamon!?" Luke felt hungry just at the thought of different sweets.

Clive shrugged, "Fine, why not. Although… I think we could only make a cake. Cake with cinnamon? Sure is… Odd, isn't it?"

"So what? Come on, we should probably hurry! It's already about to be noon, so we don't have much time." Luke pointed out while getting bowls and utensils out. He seemed to have forgotten that neither knew how to really cook.

And after that, both got to work. They messed up a couple of times, by Clive making a mess with mixing, and Luke trying to clean it up only made it worse, but they weren't doing_ too_ horrible. Much to his embarrassment though, Clive made more of a mess each time than Luke did.

A couple of hours passed, and they were finally done. The cake was lopsided, and cinnamon was carelessly on top and inside the cake, while the icing was coming off… But Luke thought it still looked quite delicious.

"It looks so yummy…" Luke smiled while getting some of the icing on his finger and licking it. But now, he realized something. What was Clive's idea, and how did that ever intertwine with his? "Clive, you never did your idea, did you?"

Clive looked up at Luke while trying to clean some of the mess off the floor, which he fear might have stained somewhat. "Oh, right… My 'idea'…" He hoped Luke would forget, but the younger didn't have a bad memory at all, so it was useless to hope that.

"Well… Are you _sure_ you want to know?" He asked while slowly getting up and approaching Luke.

Luke immediately nodded, "Well of course! I wouldn't have asked about it if not."

Clive was now standing right in front of Luke, and stared at him a moment, he bent down to Luke's level so he could meet eye to eye with him.

He grabbed the boy's chin and pulled his face closer to his own. And without wasting another second, Clive brought Luke's lips near his mouth, and connected them both.

Luke couldn't register what was going on, both of his eyes as wide as he could make them. Why was Clive kissing him? This wasn't the idea he thought Clive had in mind at all! As much as wanted to pull away, he felt frozen. He didn't kiss back or even attempt to though, that much was obvious to Clive. Not that he minded; the kiss felt nice to him despite that.

About a minute or so passed, and Clive finally pulled away, since he could tell Luke was beginning to have trouble breathing. Luke backed away and wiped his lips, "Wh… What was that for!?" He blushed.

"You're not stupid, you can guess why." Clive answered, his tone oddly cold.

"Shut up! You were just teasing, weren't you!?" At least, Luke hoped that anyway, as unlikely as he thought it might be.

Before Clive could say anything back, there was a knock on the door, causing Luke to quickly run over. Upon opening it, it was finally who he'd hoped to see.

"Professor, you're back!" Luke brightly smiled and hugged him.

"Well, well. Someone sure is happy to see me." Layton chuckled a little, "Nice to be back, Luke."

Flora came in as well, holding some of her luggage. "What about me, Luke…? You aren't glad to see _me_?" She huffed.

"Come on, Flora, you know I am."

After hearing that, Flora giggled a little. She was only half joking, but Luke's reactions always amused her.

Layton looked around, while walking inside the house more. "Hm? Where's Clive at?"

Luke blushed, having forgotten about what just happened. "O-Oh, um… I have no idea!" He found it odd Clive didn't even come to greet the Professor, but then… He was acting weird lately. And then the kiss…

"Luke?"

"H-Huh!? Yes, Professor!?"

"Good job. You did just as you were told while we were away, and without complaining too. Just like a gentleman." Layton complimented while patting Luke's head.

Luke wasn't so sure about the 'not complaining' part since he whined a lot while the Professor was away, but he felt happy that he was complimented by him. "It was no problem, Professor!" Luke grinned.

Clive coldly glared from behind the wall as he watched them. Jealousy piqued once more, and it wasn't even anything for him to be feeling that jealous about. Yet, he couldn't stop this emotion. The worst part was that Luke seemed so happy to not just be with him…

Now that the Professor and Flora were back, being with Luke would be harder for him. He wanted them gone again… He wanted to only be with Luke, and for Luke to only be with him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Who to Believe

The day continued on, and Luke still hadn't seen Clive. Or rather, Clive just didn't come over to see any of them. The Professor was finally back, so why not? Luke just didn't understand what was up with him.

"So Luke, everything went alright, then?"

Hearing the Professor's question, Luke smiled slightly. "Um…Uh-huh! Why do you ask…?"

Layton continued getting some stuff out of his suitcase, "I was only wondering. That and, well… Clive hasn't bothered to see me or Flora as if he's hiding away."

Of course the Professor noticed. Why did Luke think he wouldn't? He didn't know how to respond since even he wasn't so sure on why, but maybe it was because of what happened a couple days ago? Even that though, Luke couldn't tell the Professor.

"…I'll go get him!" Luke offered while getting up to look for him. The place wasn't that big, so it wouldn't take a while or anything.

Layton nodded, "If you could, thanks, Luke."

Soon after Layton said that, Luke closed the door. "I told him that, but only because I had no idea what to say… I don't really feel like seeing Clive." He sighed, and began to look for him anyway.

As soon as Luke was away from the room Layton was in, Clive snuck by, making sure to avoid Luke. He opened the door to where Layton was, surprising the latter.

"Clive…!" Layton sounded surprised, and got up. "Good to see you. As you can tell, Flora and I are finally back."

Clive smiled, "Same to you, Professor. I apologize for not greeting you as soon as you returned…"

"Don't worry about it." Layton quickly replied back while continuing to put stuff away.

The reason Clive came without Luke to see the Professor, was not only because he didn't want to see Luke with him, but to try and drive him away somehow. If he could succeed in that part first, getting Flora to leave would be a simple task. But now that he was actually there, he felt himself backing away from that.

Noticing how Clive was staring at him, Layton looked right back at him. "Clive? Is something the matter?"

The question gained a quick response from Clive, "N-No. Of course not." He shook his head, "Well, I only came to welcome you back, so…" His sentence trailed off, and he began to walk away.

Layton raised an eyebrow. He could tell something was off about Clive. He wasn't acting like himself, completely… "Clive, did something happen between you and Luke, per chance?"

Clive immediately turned back around, "…What? Why would you think that?"

"Luke seemed a little out of it as well as yourself."

Damn it. Why did the Professor always have to be so perceptive? He couldn't let him find out that he kissed Luke… And has feelings for him. Maybe if he just brushed it off, he would buy that.

After hoping that, Clive shrugged, "Everything's been the usual for me and him. Nothing that would cause any problems, so don't think about it, Professor."

Layton wasn't going to believe that, but he didn't say any more about it. No more came of it, and Luke never really talked with Clive. He ran into him once, but he always quickly walked away, not saying a word. Night arrived, and Luke was pacing around in his room.

"Urgh, it's unfair… I should be all glad the Professor is back, but for some reason I keep feeling… Nervous? Worried? I don't even know what it is." Luke let out a big sigh and looked out the window.

As Luke was staring out he hadn't realized someone entered his room. That person was Clive, and as soon as he noticed, he turned to look at him straight away.

Why was he there? Especially since both were avoiding the other… Or maybe that was the reason. No, that didn't matter, Luke just felt embarrassed looking at Clive and backed away, not saying a word.

As the younger backed away, Clive moved forward, closer to Luke. Finally, he broke the silence, "Luke, I have a question for you."

"…? Such as?" He asked, taken aback by the sudden 'question'.

Clive stared intensely at Luke, and went on with the question. "So, let's say this hypothetically. You've known person A for a long time. Person B, you haven't known long at all, and you don't trust them. You do trust person A though, a whole lot. Person B has done things in the past to you and person A, which you don't like at all. First question; Would you fall in love with person A?"

Luke stared back at Clive, dumbfounded. He placed his finger on his head, "You're making me dizzy. Hmm… What's the answer…"

"Luke, this isn't a puzzle." Clive chuckled, "The answer is what you want it to be. You choose."

That made things difficult. There had to be an answer Clive _wanted _Luke to choose, but which? In a way it was sort of like a puzzle to Luke, despite Clive saying otherwise.

Thinking about it very hard, Luke decided it didn't especially matter if Clive wanted Luke to pick one, he just had to choose what he himself wanted to pick. Raising his hand, Luke came to a conclusion, "If I don't know the person, then how could I…?"

"No, no. Think of it as if you do know them." Clive shook his head and paused a moment, "…Think of person A as the Professor."

Luke widened his eyes and looked even more perplexed. "Whaat!? So then… you're basically asking if I could fall in love with the Professor."

"I suppose."

"…I… I don't know. I love the Professor of course, but not… Not in the way you're asking."

"But there's the chance."

"I—"

And before the conversation could continue, Flora called Luke. "Luuke! I tried making some cookies, want some?"

Hearing Flora mention she made something for him to eat sent chills up his spine, but it was better than having to contend with this. He walked over to the door and looked back at Clive. "…Um… See you, I guess."

Like that, he left the room, leaving Clive quite irritated. He never said no. Maybe that was what he was going to say? There was no way of knowing that though. The only thing to assume now was that there was the chance. Those thoughts clouded Clive's mind, as well as being annoyed he couldn't finish asking his questions. Oh well, for now, he had to come up with a plan.

The next day had arrived, and Luke was putting his coat on.

Layton walked over and noticed the boy, "Oh? Are you going somewhere, Luke?"

"Flora wants me to go shopping with her." He sighed, unable to refuse.

"I see. Well, have fun." Layton replied back with a smile.

Flora walked over and waved at the Professor. "We'll see you later, Professor!" She excitedly ran out the door and waited for Luke outside. "Come on, Luke!"

"I'm coming! Geez…" Before exiting though, he looked back at Layton a moment and stared. He shook his head and smiled somewhat, "Oh, um… Well I'll be going now."

_Sheesh, thanks to Clive, he's making me think all weird… There's no way I love the Professor that way. _Luke thought while closing the door.

Layton tilted his head confused, but wasn't going to dwell on it. He walked into the kitchen and saw Clive sitting there.

"Clive, did you want to go with them…?" He asked while walking in more.

_Are you kidding? _Clive wanted to say that, but he remained polite. "I'm fine. Besides, Luke can enjoy himself if I'm not with him."

"Come on, I'm sure he likes your company." Layton said back while getting some coffee ready.

Clive grinned a little, "You're right… But then he would just have to watch me." That was a blatant excuse, since he knew Luke probably really didn't like to be around him.

Grabbing his cup of coffee and putting a tiny bit of sugar in it, Layton was about to walk out, when Clive called out to him.

"Professor, can we… Talk about something?"

Layton stopped, and then walked over. He sat on the chair across from where Clive was sitting and placed his coffee in front of him. "Sure. What is it?"

"…It's about Luke."

"Luke?" Layton sipped his coffee and listened.

Clive gulped before continuing. What was this…? Why did he feel bad? It might have been because he was about to lie and trick the man who had saved him twice… As he could feel himself creeping away, he quickly tried to push away backing out now.

Mentally shaking his head, Clive mustered up the will to continue, "Yes, you see… While you were away, he complained about you. Saying how he's gotten sick of being around you. Wishing you would be away like you were before. Whining about all the things you do that annoy him…"

Looking surprised a moment, Layton raised an eyebrow. "…Really? I find that… Hard to believe."

"It's true though, Professor. Are you suggesting that I'm lying?" Clive quickly replied back, almost defensively. If he didn't convince him now, he might try to back out of it again…

Layton shook his head, "I'm not saying you are. I think I'll have a talk with Luke himself about this later though."

Clive grit his teeth, with a scowl on his face. Just great, now he'll know he was lying. He had to do something about this quickly...

Getting up suddenly, Clive put his hat on. "Sorry for bothering you like that."

"No, it was no trouble…" Layton said back, sounding even a little confused still. "…Are you going out?" He asked, noticing Clive put his hat on and go near the door.

"Oh, yes… Um, is that alright? I changed my mind. I think I'd like to go with Luke and Flora. They haven't gone far, I'm sure. I'll go straight to where they are, I promise." Clive's voice was full of nervousness, at fear of being caught lying. He wasn't lying about going to where Luke and Flora were, but he was afraid Layton would catch on to him.

"Hm… Alright. Make sure to not be seen before you meet up with them though, okay? Or should I come with you, just in case…?" Layton asked, still unsure.

"I'll be fine, Professor. I'm actually quite good at remaining hidden." He smirked.

Quickly after, he left the house and walked off. He was honestly surprised the Professor let him go alone like this. What he said might have gotten to him even a little, which may have thrown him off…

At every corner, Clive looked around to make sure nobody would see him. Occasionally some people would walk by, but he covered his face with his hat each time. Most people in the country knew his face after all. After the incident he caused, trying to blow up all of London, his face was shown all over the media. Kind of ironic, for someone who used to be a reporter.

Finally he found both Luke and Flora, who were looking at the window of a shop. As he walked over, Luke yelped in surprise. "Clive!? Why are you…!?"

"Hello to you too, Luke." He laughed and walked closer to the two.

"The Professor let you come alone?" Flora quickly asked. "What if someone had noticed you?"

Clive adjusted his hat, "The Professor was completely fine with it, believe it or not. And see? Nobody noticed, so it's fine."

Luke immediately thought something was wrong with that. The Professor normally wouldn't allow that. He would at least come with him.

Realizing Luke's uncertainty, Clive sneered. "I didn't mean to ruin you two's fun."

That was obviously meant to be sarcasm. "…Flora, you go on, okay?"

"Huh? But Luke, why?"

Luke didn't say anything back, but glanced over at her. He knew Clive came for a reason, not just to see them.

Flora puffed her cheeks slightly and reluctantly began to walk away. "Hmph… Okay, I guess."

"Why did you send her away?" Clive asked, still with a smirk on his face.

Crossing his arms, Luke rolled his eyes. "Come on, why did you even come? You want to tell me something, right?" He wanted to ask about the Professor, but now didn't seem like the time.

"You cut straight to the point. Yes, I do."

"Then out with it." Luke was getting annoyed already. Why was that? It wasn't as if Clive was instigating more than usual…

Clive frowned now, and closed his eyes. "I was talking with the Professor before coming here, actually. And well… While talking, the subject of you came up somehow. He went on to say you were a disappointment to him. How he wished you would just leave, go back to your parents. And that you aren't of any good to him and only bring about trouble…"

His voice sounded solemn, as if he was regretting what he was saying. But no, it was too late to turn back now.

Luke just stood there, staring right at Clive. What did he say? Did the Professor… Actually think all that? What if that was a reason why he didn't bring him to that winter resort? He said it was because someone had to watch Clive, but what if that was just some excuse?

"…No… No way. The Professor, he wouldn't…" As Luke finally muttered that, his voice was full of doubt.

Clive looked back at Luke with an expression of worry. "I'm sorry, Luke, but… He did say that."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not going to believe it. I'll…" His sentence trailed off, not sure what he was going to say.

"…Okay. Luke, I have an idea." Clive put his hand on his shoulder, "What if you ask the Professor something? That way, we can test his reaction… And you'll see."

Continuing to look down, Luke still wasn't sure… But he knew he didn't want all this doubt to remain. With all of this confusion, he even forgot about how Clive kissed him before. "…Alright… But what?"

Clive smirked, "Ask him this…"

After a couple hours passed, the two met up with Flora again and went back. As they came in, Luke cautiously looked around. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Layton just yet. Flora went to her room, and Clive looked at Luke, who was still looking downward.

"Luke, if you don't ask him now, you might chicken out."

Luke glared, "Be quiet, I won't chicken out! I… Okay, I'll do it."

Clive knocked on Layton's door twice. "Professor? May I…?"

"Clive. Come on in." He could be heard from behind the door. And with that, Clive opened it, and walked in, Luke right behind him.

Layton wasn't expecting to see Luke, and then coughed to clear his throat. "…Luke. How was—"

His sentence was cut off by Clive, who wanted this to be done with. "Professor, sorry to interrupt, but… Luke has a question for you."

"…Of course, what is it?" Layton sounded suspicious. Luke… Did he really not like him?

Clive patted Luke's back to push him in front. "Go on, Luke."

Luke didn't appreciate being treated like some kid, but he kind of needed that push at the moment. "Professor… How would you feel if… If I left?"

_That was the question Clive wanted me to ask, right..?_

Layton simply stared at Luke a second, but turned away. "…Luke, if that was what you wanted, I wouldn't stop you."

Hearing the response, Luke twitched. Did he really mean so little to him after all? Layton probably did think of him as… A 'disappointment'.

Luke clenched his fist and looked down once more. "Okay… I'll leave then."

"Luke, what—"

"I'm nothing but a bother to you anyway, so I'll just go!" Luke shouted that and then ran out of the room.

Layton reached his and out as if to stop Luke, but that of course didn't work. "Luke, I thought…"

Clive sighed, "I guess he must dislike you more than I thought… I mean, he seemed so quick to say he'll leave."

Saying nothing, Layton was still puzzled. Why so suddenly…? Something was off.

"Sorry about this Professor. I'll go and check up on him, alright? Don't worry about him."

"Yes, okay… Perhaps it's best if I'm not the one to see him right now. Thank you, Clive." Layton sounded a little hurtful as he said that, which was exactly what Clive wanted.

He didn't exactly like that he hurt Layton somewhat, but this only helped him out… Clive nodded. "Think nothing of it, Professor." He said and walked out the door.

He made his way to Luke's room, and noticed it was locked. "…Luke, it's me. Can I come in?"

Luke didn't feel like it, but he unlocked it anyway and opened the door.

Closing the door behind him, Clive entered the room. "Luke, are you actually planning on leaving?"

"…I don't know."

There had to be more he could say to fully convince Luke of it. "You know… Before I came in here just now, the Professor sighed about how you were being even more of a bother."

There was some silence for a bit and Luke layed on his bed and covered his face with his pillow. "Did you say anything in return?"

"…I told him that you aren't. You try your best, and always work hard. You've helped the Professor plenty of times haven't you? I don't know how he doesn't realize that." Clive immediately answered back, as if this was scripted in his head.

Luke blushed a tiny bit and turned his head. "I don't know what to do…"

Clive patted Luke's head. "Why don't you wait a little before deciding? Your mind probably can't take that right now…"

Nodding in agreement, Luke smiled a little. He wondered why Clive was being nice to him, but right now he didn't really care. He needed it. "Yeah…"

Walking away now, Clive opened Luke's door. "Now go to bed. You need sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke sighed and got into his covers.

Clive made a tiny smirk, "Night, Luke."

Now he had to find a way to cause even more of a rift between the Professor and Luke. And he had just the idea of what.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lingering Questions

I was a little stumped on this chapter for a bit, but I figured out what to do for it~ I originally had something else planned, but that didn't work out too well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Morning had come, but Luke still wasn't out of his bed. He was laying there, staring at the wall as light shined in from the window. Clive's words echoed in his head, about waiting to decide on what to do. But what exactly _should_ he do…? He had no idea. In fact, what if this was all just some petty misunderstanding? Clive could be lying… Luke knew all that, but yet, why did he refuse to believe that, and think it was true?

The last thing he wanted was to be a disappointment, and to the Professor of all people. Maybe it was that fear that caused it. Reluctant to, Luke finally got out of bed, and before exiting his door, he paused. "…If I just talk with the Professor, then…"

With that thought in mind, Luke went out and walked closer to Layton's room. As he was about to knock, Flora came over.

"Oh, Luke! Are you wanting to speak with the Professor?" She asked him while walking over.

Luke nodded, "Uh-huh. Why are you asking?"

"He went out with Clive just a little bit ago." She informed him and then giggled, "You sure were sleeping like a rock!"

Out with Clive…? What for? Luke wondered just why… It was unusual for those two to be out together. Clive never even cared to go out much in the first place. Maybe Flora would know.

"Was not!" He retorted with slight pink on his cheeks from embarrassment. "So, um… Do you know why?"

Flora placed her finger near her mouth. "Afraid not… It's not fair. As soon as the Professor and I came back, he hasn't spent any time with me at all."

Luke rolled his eyes at her comment. At least she got to go there with him in the first place. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. Did the Professor say anything about him while they were away…?

"Flora! Did the Professor mention me at all while you two were at that resort!?" Luke asked, his voice in higher pitch than normal.

Raising an eyebrow, Flora didn't know why Luke would randomly ask that. "Hm… Nothing of importance if I can recall. Although I was too busy having fun, so I might have not payed attention."

Figures she wouldn't know that either. Not her fault though, she was probably glad to have just been able to spend time with the Professor like that.

Luke sighed, "Oh… Okay then. Sorry for asking those questions." As he was about to walk away, he turned back around to face Flora. "But… One last question; You really don't know where the Professor and Clive went?"

Shaking her head with a frown, Flora responded, "Wish I did. They went off so suddenly, and both seemed... Well the air felt tense? I guess?"

The air was tense around them? Why? Oh great, just more questions Luke wanted answered. Luke grabbed his coat and quickly put it on. "I'm going out for a bit!" He then dashed outside, noticing just now that it was snowing.

While walking, he tried to think of this all like some form of puzzle. Some of the pieces fit, but not all. Then again… If he was just some disappointment and of no use to the Professor, would he even be able to solve it? Or for that matter, try…?

His head hanging down, Luke continued to look despite those thoughts. Better than wallowing in those feelings doing nothing. If he was going to continue on this way, maybe going was just best. Maybe he could try and forget about it all…? Yeah, right. As if forgetting would help matters.

While walking around, he hadn't noticed Clive, who he just walked right by. Clive turned around and saw the boy. He smirked, knowing Luke would try and find them.

"Professor, could you wait there a moment…? I dropped something back there."

"Hm? Oh, sure." Layton replied back, looking at some piece of paper.

Clive went on and walked right next to Luke, surprising the latter. "C-Clive! When…!?"

"Why are you around here?" Clive asked after a snicker. Of course he already knew why, but Luke didn't know that.

"…I was, um… Looking for the Professor and you." Luke quietly replied back.

Still grinning, Clive crossed his arms. "Aw, did you miss us?" He teased.

"Not really! I was, just um… I was wondering what you two were up to." Luke replied, and Clive's face turned to slight surprise. "You don't like to go out often, so…"

As true as that was, Clive was somewhat annoyed being told that, as if he understood him. He was frowning now, but his tone remained just as playful. "Well, you got me there. I just haven't spent enough time with the Professor, and I felt like changing that. Is that a problem?"

Luke wasn't convinced, but he shook his head despite that. What was he supposed to do, ask more and make Clive think he thought he was lying? As much as Clive irritated him, he didn't want to worsen their relationship.

Now there was silence, Luke didn't know what else to say. He looked downward, his mind still jumbled. He wanted to talk with the Professor, and clear things up hopefully… But he was too frozen to do so. He wouldn't want to hear the Professor say those things that he supposedly said to Clive, directly to him. If he did, he had no idea what he would do. Where would he go? He didn't want to go back to his parents, but that would be his only option.

_I'm no longer a kid… I shouldn't be this way right now. If there's a problem, I should face it head on, and solve it. I know the Professor would, wouldn't he?_

He thought that, but it wasn't that simple, of course. Seeing Luke be this way, Clive glanced away and scratched the back of his head, feeling somewhat awkward. It was his fault Luke was feeling this way, really. He didn't feel bad though, in fact, he was relieved. This whole thing was really getting to Luke, and making him question Layton. That was a good sign for him. Now, he just had to make the Professor more unsure…

"Luke, would you wait there? I'm going to be right back, okay?" Clive told him with a wave and walked off.

Saying nothing in return, Luke looked back up, and watched as he walked away. He sat down on a barrel that was nearby and waited, just as Clive instructed. There was no reason for him to not listen, since what else was he going to do…? Going back and talking to Flora would be of no help. He wasn't ready to talk to the Professor. As much as he hated to admit it… He was relying on Clive's help only.

Making it back to where the Professor was, he noticed he was now sitting at a table. The two were planning on going to a restaurant, so Clive wasn't surprised he went ahead and got them a table. Sitting in the chair the opposite end of the table from Layton, Clive smiled. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. Did you find what you dropped?" Layton asked in response while looking back at the menu afterward.

After a tiny moment of looking surprised, Clive regained his expression he just had. "Oh… Right. I did. It's not like me to drop something, is it? I must be feeling under the weather." Resting his elbow on the table, he continued, "Much like how you don't seem to be feeling well, Professor."

Layton's face made no change, but he now looked right at Clive, setting the menu down some. "…I suppose I could be feeling better. Although, you do know what it's about, shouldn't you?"

"Of course I know. Come on, you can talk to me about this whole situation Professor." Clive replied with a nod. "I mean, I am the only other person you _can_ talk about it with." He chuckled slightly at the end, trying to lighten the air.

That didn't especially work, but Layton sighed, and weakly smiled. "You're right. I don't know what there is to talk about though, since I really just need to solve this with Luke himself. In fact, I can already tell… This is all most likely some misunderstanding."

Damn, damn, damn… This was the Professor Clive was dealing with. Of course he figured that much out. It probably wouldn't even take a genius, but if it were anyone else, he could have them fooled completely by now. Clive didn't want to, but now he might have to take drastic measures. Anything could do… He needed to confuse the hell out of the Professor if he was ever going to succeed with what he wanted.

After a gulp, Clive got up. "Um… Professor, I have something really important to tell you."

"…Oh? What is it?" Layton asked, wondering why Clive got up and whatever it could be.

"That's…. Well, I can't tell you here. Can we go somewhere nobody will look…?" Clive quietly said back, looking around. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, he was making up whatever along the way. "…It's no place for gentlemen to talk, but can we go into the restroom?"

Layton raised an eyebrow and stared at Clive, dumbfounded. The restroom!? Why would they talk in there? "Er… Are you sure about that? Can't it wait until after we're finished eating?"

"It has to be right now, Professor! I've been trying to hold it in, but…" At this point, Clive just sounded embarrassed.

Hold it in? What, did he actually have to go to the bathroom and not talk? Layton sighed and got up as well. "Fine, come on then."

The two walked into the restroom, and luckily enough, no one else was in there. Not the perfect place to, but Clive had no choice really. He wanted to get this over with.

"Well? What is it? Do you have to—"

Before Layton could finish his sentence, Clive cut him off. "Professor, the reason I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, with you today… I needed your advice."

"Advice? Alright, but why go in here to ask me advice…?" Layton just didn't get it. That didn't add up at all.

Clive rested his hand on the counter near the sink and stared into the mirror, eyeing Layton from there. "I ran into Luke while getting what I dropped. I didn't know if he would follow me to where we are, so, I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hear us."

Layton was still confused. "I see… But why not want him to hear?"

"The advice I need, it involves him." Clive took a minute for continuing to think of what it could involve. Whether it was believable or not, he thought of something. "…I talked to him yesterday, after he made that fuss about leaving. Somehow when we were talking… He brought up something. That he likes me."

"…Well of course he likes you. Why would he not?" Layton remarked, not getting the actual point. He could be somewhat dense at times.

Clive rolled his eyes and looked over at him. "No, no. I don't mean like that. I mean in a 'love' way."

"Oh…. _Oh_." Layton's eyes widened and his face a little pink. Luke liked Clive in that way!? What…!? After clearing his throat and adjusted his hat, Layton turned away from Clive. "S-So then… What do you need advice about for that?" There was another thing he needed to actually confront Luke about…

He couldn't help but smirk at the Professor's embarrassment. "I don't know _what_ to do about it… I've never experienced love, much less thought about it." Saying that, Clive remembered how he was so set on revenge… Nothing else mattered then. Now though, he was also fixated on something. "I don't know how to react, or what to say. What if I also like him back? I can't tell though."

Layton was pretty much speechless. The subject came up so fast, and it made no sense to him. How could Luke actually like Clive that way? There were no signs of it prior. Although, if Clive was telling the truth about before, then it wouldn't be so farfetched he didn't know about this as well, would it…?

"…I don't know if I can…" Layton's sentence trailed off, trying to think some more. Before he could continue speaking, Clive went by the door and grabbed the knob, as if he was going out.

"Professor, why don't we get Luke, then?" Clive suggested while opening the door now.

Although he was still confused and unsure, Layton agreed. This should all get settled, the sooner the better. Layton paid for their drinks they had gotten beforehand, and the two went out.

"I'll go on ahead, okay?" Clive shouted to the Professor while running off. He needed to hurry if this was going to work. Layton didn't have time to question him, which he was glad for.

Now, he hoped Luke had really listened, and waited for him. Luckily, he did. Clive caught sight of the boy and ran over to him. "Luke! Good, you actually did wait."

Luke's frown deepened. "Well, yeah… What were you doing, anyway? Did the Professor not come…?" He asked while trying to look around Clive.

Getting directly in front of Luke, Clive bent to Luke's level of vision, and grabbed his shoulders. Feeling a little uncomfortable from Clive's face being so close, Luke tried to squirm away, but that didn't work. He forgot about the kiss from before, so that wasn't the problem, but just him being near. He didn't want to be touched right now.

"Luke, could you ever hate me?"

Tilting his head a tad, Luke was puzzled now. "What? I don't know about 'hate'… I mean, you pretty much lied to me and everyone and tried to destroy London before, and I don't hate you now… So I don't think so?"

Although that wasn't the response Clive hoped for, it was better than it could have been. From the corner of his eyes, Clive glanced around him, wondering if the Professor was getting near. His answer came though, as his name was called by Hershel himself. "Clive!"

_Alright, there he is. Now to…_

With that thought Clive stared right into Luke's eyes once more, and without a moment's hesitation, pushed their lips together. Layton continued to walk over and caught view of the two… Right as they were still kissing. He didn't know quite what to think and after a stare, he looked away, as if he shouldn't have seen and walked away.

Clive finally loosened his grip on Luke, just enough for Luke to push away. "Cl-Clive! Why would you do that again!?" Luke yelled, worried since the Professor saw, so he didn't have much time to be that embarrassed.

"Wait right there." Clive ordered him while ignoring him. He quickly rushed around the corner, and found the Professor. "Professor…! That was… Um, he suddenly kissed me, and well… I'm sorry you had to witness that." He mumbled most of it and messed with his hair, trying his hardest to seem embarrassed.

Layton looked over, and adjusted his hat. "Don't apologize." He was at a loss for words, not quite sure what he should say, so he said nothing else.

"…Luke, he… It was almost as if he _wanted_ you to see that. I wonder why…" Clive added, while glaring at Layton somewhat from the corner of his eye. He wanted him to take the bait. This was the Professor though, so that shouldn't be a problem…

While Layton seemed lost in thought, Luke walked over. Clive rolled his eyes. "Luke, I told you to not come over!" He scolded in quiet tone. Although this could work out, maybe…

Luke ignored Clive and continued to walk over, going beside him. "Um, Professor…" This was way too awkward for comfort. Luke had no idea what he was even about to say, but he figured he had to say _something_.

Staring right at Luke a moment, Layton turned around right after. "Luke… What if you stayed somewhere else?"

"What…?" That was all Luke could say after hearing that.

Clive couldn't help but smirk, and Layton turned to face the two again, his eyes on Luke. "I think… You should stay somewhere else."


	8. Chapter 8 - Pondering Minds

Sorry for the looong amount of time this took! I kept rethinking what I should do for this chapter, taking breaks with it cause I couldn't decide, and well… now it took this long for me to make it. I don't think the next chapter should take nearly as long though! (at least, I sincerely hope not haha)

Anyway, thank you for those who are sticking with the story! I appreciate it. Also, thank you to those who have taken interest and reviewed! It means a lot to me.

Also, if any of you are wondering why this is rated M, that's for later chapters. (which I hope doesn't bother anyone, but if you're reading this, you've probably figured something would come up since it's been rated M from the start)

Without further ado, here's the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Professor Layton series.**

* * *

Did… Did he hear that right? The Professor asked him if would stay elsewhere? But why…? Sure, he saw Clive kiss him, well which made it look like _he_ kissed Clive, but… Why would that make it such a big deal!? Other than the fact it was uncommon, yes, then was it that The Professor really did dislike him and wanted any chance to be rid of him?

Clive nudged Luke's shoulder, "Hey, I'll handle this. You wait back there."

"What? But…" Luke didn't know what he would say though, so he was right. He should stay out of the way. He did just that and walked a good enough distance away, and turned around the corner so he couldn't be seen.

Now that Luke was away… Clive looked back over at Layton. "Professor… What did you mean? Why make Luke go away from you?"

"…I have my reasons." He simply replied back, in quite the low tone.

Well, well. He seems to be serious… Just as Clive had hoped. This was perfect, just the right opportunity. "I understand. However, where do you expect him to go? I imagine it'd be hard for him to return back to his father's on such short notice." Clive smirked, but quickly returned to his 'concerned' expression.

Layton didn't reply for a moment, but then adjusted his hat and spoke, "Yes, well… I haven't especially thought it out, I must admit."

He didn't want to bring it up so soon in case it would seem odd to the Professor, but he was left with no choice now. "Well then…" Clive began to speak again, capturing Layton's attention. "What if I stay with him in the mean time? I can find us some place for a little bit until everything's settled some more."

Surprisingly enough, Layton didn't think that was such a bad idea. Anything was good enough, since this wasn't planned in the least. Although that did beg one question… "That could work, however… You're supposed to be constantly watched, the authorities ordered us so."

"Professor, you left for a week, leaving me and Luke alone. They said 'one of you' had to keep watch on me, did they not? So it should be fine if I'm with Luke."

He was right, but that didn't make Layton anymore reassured. Still, not like he had a choice though, so he nodded. "You are right… It shouldn't be too long at any rate, so I suppose it's fine."

Clive smiled, "It's decided then! Me and Luke will meet you back, and get our things to go." After saying so, he worried that he sounded maybe just a bit too excited, but hopefully the Professor would either not notice or brush it off.

"Alright." Layton simply said back, and went on ahead. "See you there then."

Once he was enough distance away, Clive ran back over to Luke, startling the latter. A smile was on his face, but he tried to hide it or at least weaken it, so that Luke wouldn't think anything of it. "Luke."

"Clive! So!? Did you sort things out? Does the Professor…" Luke's sentence trailed off, not knowing what he was actually going to say. He already sounded on edge, as well as practically 'desperate'.

His facial expression turned more sullen now, as he turned somewhat the opposite direction Luke was facing. "Well, no need to fabricate the situation or lie, so…" Clive glanced over at Luke again from the corner of his eye, "I'm afraid that the Professor is serious. Because of that, I'm going to be staying with you somewhere else for the meantime, alright?"

Luke felt as if his heart just dropped down in some kind of pit, but it wasn't unexpected. Hoping for a different answer was just foolish, and he knew that. "I... see."

Lightly pushing Luke off the barrel so he was now standing, Clive let out a tiny breath of air. "It's not as if he told me it was permanent, so don't look so down."

Although he was very confused on why Clive was being so nice to him, and helping this much… there wasn't really that much room in Luke's mind to be thinking about that right now. "I just wish he'd realize there's some misunderstanding here. At least, from what he's thinking… maybe he thinks I did something, and so he tried to get back at me by telling you to tell me he's disappointed in me…?"

Clive gulped, surprised that Luke would be on the right track. He knew Luke wasn't stupid, but actually quite smart, but… no no, this wasn't good. It'd be one thing if Layton was starting to suspect, or maybe already has, but Luke as well…

"…That's just pushing it though, isn't it?" Luke weakly laughed, "I'm just thinking about it too much. Or, I guess just hoping."

There was no change in his expression, but Clive tried to talk back in a less 'gloomy' way as well. "There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe just think of it like a puzzle! It'll get solved eventually; we just need to get the pieces together."

The word puzzle helped Luke feel somewhat better, but then it just reminded him of how he and Layton used to…

"Yeah, that's right… I'm in no mood for puzzles, but I guess I'd be up for solving this one with you, Clive."

Clive stared at Luke as they continued to walk, but then quietly chuckled, amused by Luke's tone sounding embarrassed.

The pair made it back, Luke slowly walking through the door, Clive having to shove Luke in mostly. It's not as if he needed to be in there; he could just wait outside, but maybe this could help out a little. Help with straining the Professor and Luke's relationship that is.

Flora walked up to them both; she looked pretty mad. "You're finally back! What took you so long? Sheesh, everyone leaves, and I'm left back here as usual." As she puffed her cheeks, her expression suddenly changed to confusion. "…Huh? Did the Professor not come back with you two?"

Luke and Clive both looked at each other, and then back at Flora. "Did he not come here before us?"

"No, he's not here. I thought you'd all come back together." She shook her head, a bit lost.

Clive looked like he was thinking deeply about this, "Huh, that's weird… he told me he was going to come back before us."

This wasn't like the Professor at all. Luke was actually a little worried, but maybe it was nothing… he wasn't going to act on those concerns, until he heard Flora bring it up as well.

Covering her mouth, Flora's expression dimmed. "Oh no! What if something's happened to him…?"

Noticing how Luke was also worried, Clive quickly thought up some ideas on the situation. "Come on, let's not jump to that yet. He could have just taken a different route, or maybe stopped somewhere on his way back, or…"

Those little theories didn't matter to Luke though; he grabbed the door knob, ready to run out and look for Layton.

"Hold on!" Clive grabbed the boy's shoulder, "He's probably just late. We don't have proof otherwise, so why don't we wait here-"

Cutting his sentence short, Luke turned his head slightly to look at Clive. "I get what you're saying, Clive." He gripped the door knob tighter as he continued, "But still… this is more than just simple worrying. If I show my concern to the Professor, and how I'm worried about him, then… then maybe that'll solve this whole mess!"

Before Clive could say anything else in response to that, Luke dashed outside. Making a 'tch' noise, Clive was just about to follow after him until Flora got in front of him.

"Hold it! What's going on here…?"

Not in the mood to explain anything to her, he tried to get around her, but she kept stopping him. "Flora, please get out of my way."

Shaking her head, Flora only did the opposite; she completely stood her ground in front. "Although I'm not sure _what_… I can guess that something is up! What's going on between Luke and Layton?"

"…They're in a bit of a misunderstanding, I suppose. I'm not even sure of the details myself." He blatantly lied and finally got past the girl. "Now if you'll excuse me…!"

Running out of the building, Clive looked as if he was frantically searching for something. Which in fact, he was. That 'something' being Luke. While he was running, he just now realized that he was alone; nobody else was with him, which would be trouble if anyone in authority found him. All the more reason to find Luke.

Slowing his pace, that was when he finally caught sight of the color blue; the shade that Luke wears. Wasting no time, he ran right over to him. "Luke!"

Luke turned around as he heard his name called out. "Clive, you…! Why did you follow me!?"

"Forget that! Look, this is pointless! There's no way this would work, so then why bother?"

"It's worth a shot, you know! I don't get your deal anyway, didn't you want to help me solve this…!?" Luke yelled back in a confused manner, mixed in with frustration at the same time.

Clive clenched his fist and glared at Luke, but hastily turned the other way to not face him. "…That's…"

_I don't want you to 'make up' with him._

"…Clive? You've been acting odd. Not just today, but… ever since the Professor and Flora left for that week."

_If that happened, then everything would have been for nothing. And then…_

Hearing no response from the older boy, Luke sighed in a defeated way. "I swear, you act like more of a kid than I do. Not that I do act like one at all, but you always tease me saying I do."

"Hmph, excuse me for not being as '_mature_' as you think you are." Clive finally spoke in an obvious sarcastic manner, crossing his arms.

Luke was incredibly furious at that, but he didn't feel like picking a petty fight at the moment. They do that enough anyway. So instead of replying back, Luke just awkwardly shifted his feet, not sure if he should continue to go look more and leave Clive.

Of course, Clive picked up on this and bit his lip; he knew maybe it'd do no good if Luke did happen to meet up with Layton, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Still though, in the back of his mind, he kind of… _wanted_ to help Luke. His mind replayed when Luke helped him before, when he was feeling down because of those people's comments toward him.

That in mind, Clive regained his usual composure and faced Luke again. "Come on, Luke. We have to look for the Professor, don't we?"

"Huuh? Are you feeling okay…? A moment ago, you looked like you wouldn't budge for anything!" Luke asked, looking baffled by the sudden change of heart.

Clive merely shrugged and began to walk ahead of Luke, "Well… it's no big deal. I was simply overreacting."

Following closely behind, Luke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, can't deny that. But why _were_ you overreacting?"

_Because I don't want to lose. I don't hate the Professor though, or even dislike him for that matter. So in the off chance that something's gone wrong, then…_

Just as he was about open his mouth to lie his way through the answer, Clive made an abrupt halt. It didn't take long for Luke to realize why, as he saw the Professor walking over.

"Professor!"

Layton made a surprised expression as he continued to come over. "Luke and Clive?" He made it by the two, "It's certainly a tad late, isn't it? Why are you two out?"

Hesitating for a second, Luke got in front of Clive and stared at the Professor. "Th-that's because we were worried! You weren't there, and late –which never happens with you—so we…"

He was worried about the response he was going to receive; terribly worried, there was an ache in his stomach, like some kind of twisted knot. Was the Professor going to just completely dismiss his words? Would he tell him he was lying, or that he was only being foolish? Luke really had an active imagination. A bit _too_ active.

As he finally looked back at the top hat man, his expression was unexpected to the boy. Layton smiled at him, "Well then, thank you both. I'm sorry for worrying you; I had to stop somewhere else, which I know I don't do often, but…"

Luke couldn't hide his obvious stunned look. "O-Oh… we're just glad you're alright! I was afraid you got into an accident or something… silly, huh?" He was highly confused; the Professor told him just a few hours ago to stay somewhere else, but, he was just too relieved right now to talk to him without the misunderstanding at hand.

"Not at all. Accidents are unfortunately not that uncommon in London, after all." Right after saying so, Layton looked at Clive. "Sorry for troubling you as well, Clive. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Clive winced hearing his name, since he was out of it before hearing Layton speak to him. "Oh, no… don't apologize to me, Professor. Luke was the one who, you know… so I just came along."

Layton found it odd how 'off guard' Clive was being, for lack of better word. His form of speech was not of the usual, but he pushed that aside for the moment and began to speak to Luke again.

As he watched Luke and Layton speak, Clive was far too busy thinking in his mind to hear what they were saying; the only thing that mattered was that… they were acting natural around each other. Why? Did the misunderstanding's effect suddenly vanish? Did they forget what they thought they said to each other? They shouldn't be smiling at each other…

_Is the Professor doing this on purpose!? Has he seen through my plan, and attempting to foil it by acting this way to Luke, like it never happened?_

He wouldn't, or rather, couldn't let that happen. Oh no, if not just for the fact of letting Layton get the better of him, he'd have to do something else.

Those thoughts in mind, Clive suddenly grabbed Luke's hand. "Enough of the pointless chatter, let's get going." He interrupted the two, and then began to run off, dragging Luke along with him, "…Me and Luke are going on ahead!" He shouted to the Professor, his attention still on the road ahead.

Luke tried to wriggle his wrist out of Clive's grip, but it was pointless. Not to mention they were running, so that only made it harder. "Let go! Why would you…? Me and the Professor were finally acting like before!"

"And you're just going to forget what he said about you!? That you're a _disappointment_?"

"We don't know if he actually said that though." After he replied with that, a thought overcame Luke suddenly. "Wait… Clive, did… the Professor only tell _you_ about that?" As he asked that, he remembered how Flora told him she didn't remember anything of the sort.

As they walked up to enter the place, Clive still didn't look at Luke. "That's right. Why?"

Finally letting go of Luke, the latter backed up. "But then… let's say if this is just some misunderstanding. That would mean that you'd have to have been lying to me, wouldn't it…?" Luke slowly said the last part, as if he was highly reluctant.

_Damn it…!_

Clive remained silent for what felt like minutes, but it wasn't that long. "…Oh? What would I gain from doing that?"

"I…I don't know. But thinking about it, it's the only logical way to explain it."

As infuriating this was turning out to be to Clive, he couldn't help but laugh lightly. "So is that what you think of me? I'm hurt, Luke." He said back in a sarcastic tone.

_Even if you're right, you have no clue why I'm doing this, do you? _

Just that thought alone gave Clive some reassurance that he wouldn't fail. If nobody could prove a motive for him, their little 'theories' would be null and void.

Gritting his teeth, anyone could tell just how livid Luke was growing. "This is serious, Clive! I'm tired of worrying if this is all just some… lie or the truth! You know how important the Professor is to me, and how I look up to and aspire to be like him."

"Clearly. Why do you think I'm helping you?"

"That's what I don't know! You could just be messing with me; you could just be setting all this up!"

As the two continued with their bickering back and forth, Flora walked out. "You're back!" She looked a bit surprised, seeing as how the both of them were fighting. "…I hope I'm not butting in or anything…?"

"Oh, uh…" Luke was embarrassed, caught fighting with Clive, over something he could very well be wrong about. Then again, he could be right, which made this all the more confusing to him. "Flora, we found the Professor! He's okay; he just had something to attend to before. Kinda silly how worried we were, huh?"

"I suppose you're right." She said in a happy giggle, relieved.

"Okay, are you done talking yet? Luke has to get his things so we can leave." Clive snapped, not trying to hide how impatient he was being. He didn't even care how abrupt this sounded, or if Flora would be confused.

Luke just glared back at him, "Forget that! I still have to—"

"Listen, I don't care, got it? The Professor _told _you to stay somewhere else. Don't you want to listen to him?" Clive cut his sentence off, in a 'bored' sounding tone, as if he was already done with these petty arguments that keep erupting.

"…that's… right." Luke seemed to calm down upon hearing that, as if his anger just went off in steam. Or rather, that comment hurt him which made it so. "…Okay then." He sighed, and went inside to hurry and get whatever needed, leaving Clive and Flora.

Flora angrily looked over at Clive. "Clive, that wasn't very nice! I don't know what's going on, but…"

"Sorry, sorry." Clive apologized, not actually meaning it. "It's hard to explain, but that misunderstanding going on between the two had caused the Professor to tell Luke to stay elsewhere for some time. So I'm going with him."

Flora stared at him, as if trying to get a peek inside whatever was going on in his mind. "…Are you trying to help Luke?"

Nodding in response, Clive's gaze went downward. "Of course. It may not seem like it, but I do care for him. I owe a great deal to the Professor and him, for saving me."

"If you're telling the truth, then… why are you only making things harder for Luke?" She asked him, sounding honestly confused. She wasn't aware at all of what had been going on, so she was generally puzzled about the entire situation.

"What do you mean? Someone who doesn't know a thing shouldn't—"

"I can tell! I can tell just from moments ago you're making it hard for him!" Realizing she raised her voice, Flora covered her mouth a second before continuing, clearing her throat before doing so. "You want those two to make up? Then why are you trying to keep Luke away from him?"

Clive bit his lip, and glared at the girl. He normally wouldn't do anything to his gentlemanly behavior, but hearing that made him pretty pissed off. "Didn't you hear me? You don't know anything! Someone like that has no right to interfere."

Flora narrowed her eyes at him, and then began to walk away. "I'm going to go talk with Luke."

Was this some kind of joke? Flora already knows something's up, even though she's been in the dark this entire time. Clive couldn't believe it, but being around Layton must have given her higher perception. He wasn't going to let her ruin all he'd done up until now though, especially so close.

Getting angrier was only going to make his case worse though, which Clive knew. He took a deep breath, and calmly looked back at her. "…I understand. Could I speak with him first though?"

Flora didn't say anything, but nodded while crossing her arms. She seemed pretty frustrated, which wasn't out of line.

Quickly making his way to Luke's room, he opened the door and hurriedly closed it. Luke glanced over at him, but continued with his packing, which wasn't much. "…What do you want?"

"Well, I… I wanted to apologize. I haven't been thinking of your feelings, even though I should have."

…On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Would it seem really out of place for him to suddenly apologize to Luke, even after his behavior? Too late now for take backs though.

As expected, Luke stared at him with a perplexed look. "…Clive, are you okay? I mean, for you to apologize so suddenly…"

"Hey, regardless of what it may seem like to you, I actually do care about you, you know." He quickly remarked back, covering his mouth afterward. He was surprised with himself how easily he said that, although it wasn't much of a big deal.

Luke's gaze remained fixated on Clive seconds after, but eventually back to what he was packing. "Maybe I should say sorry for suspecting you like that earlier too… but…"

Clive sighed while running his hand through his hair. "If you're suspicious of me, then well, it's up to me to prove you wrong."

The younger boy couldn't help but smile slightly with that response; it was a bit unexpected. Closing his suitcase, Luke stood up. "I guess we should get going."

Nodding, Clive went out the door following Luke. They were soon stopped by an irritated looking Flora though.

"He-ey! Clive, didn't you tell Luke I wanted to speak with him?"

"…Um, I forgot. Sorry, Flora." He mentally rolled his eyes while scratching the back of his head.

Of course, having no idea what they were meaning, Luke looked confused. Flora grabbed onto his arm and dragged him back inside his room, glaring at Clive before slamming the door shut. Having no choice, Clive just went down the stairs and decided to wait outside.

Sitting on the bed, Flora wasted no time telling Luke what she was going to. "Alright, Luke! Now, I'm still really in the dark about all this, as usual, but I know one thing. Clive doesn't seem like he's trying to actually help you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Well, for starters he keeps trying to keep you and the Professor away. If you two would just talk all this out, it'd be solved in no problem." She looked Luke right in the eyes for continuing, "Also, he's become even more moody than usual. I don't know what that means, but…"

Trying to block the thought out of his mind, Luke didn't want to have any more doubts about Clive. Sure, he was plenty distrustful of him, but if this was all true and he thought this way of Clive… that just wouldn't be right, would it? He didn't know if this was all some big lie or not, but he'd find out eventually. For now, he had to trust Clive, even just a little.

Shaking his head, Luke reluctantly began to speak. "I know what you mean Flora. But… until I figure all this out, I have to count on him. What if he's telling the truth? Maybe he isn't wanting to help me, or trying to, but he is for now."

Flore glanced around the room while beginning to quickly whisper back at him, "Uh, I don't mean to sound rude or anything… but, Clive is the one who lied to us all before. He may seem like he's up to nothing, but…"

Luke said nothing back. What she was saying was right, but he couldn't bring himself to say so. As long as all this doubt clouded his mind… would he really be able to figure out _any_ of this? Luke just wanted to put this all to an end, but now, how would he?

* * *

Continuing to wait outside, Clive patiently leaned against the wall of the building. His dulled expression perked right up, as he saw Layton walking over. "Oh, Professor…! Glad to see you back." Clive greeted while walking up to the man in the top hat.

"Ah, Clive." Layton's smile soon faded as he continued, "I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to you alone."

_…Hm? _Clive began to get a nervous just hearing that. Layton wasn't stupid; no, he was far, far from it. It'd be no wonder if he just put all the pieces together and…

"I've… changed my mind, I'm sorry. I think it'd be best if Luke just stayed here after all."

"What?" That was all Clive could think to say the moment. Why would he suddenly change his mind? Oh but now he's sure for certain that Layton has figured _something_ out, but what?

Layton continued to look right at Clive, his stare not letting up once. "Earlier, something got me thinking. And that thought brings me to this, you see."

What course of action should he take? Try and protest? No, that would be really odd. He can't just agree to this though.

"I see." Clive muttered, turning slightly. "…Sorry, Professor. I can't allow that."

"What do you mean…?" Layton asked, sounding puzzled by Clive's sudden change of tone. He sounded like he was letting up on his more 'gentle' voice.

Now looking back at Layton again, Clive couldn't help but sneer. "See, I'm afraid we're going either way. Luke _wants_ to come with me."

There went another lie, stacked upon others. Clive was getting unsettlingly used to it. Adjusting his hat so his gaze no longer met Layton's Clive continued to turn the other way. Despite what he thought, it was still kind of hard to say this to the man who's saved him more than once.

"Clive, you—"

Before Layton could finish his sentence, Luke walked out. "Professor! Oh, and Clive! I didn't know you were waiting out here— and with the Professor at that."

Awkwardly glancing at the Professor again, Clive then grabbed Luke's hand. "Glad you're finally ready. Come on let's go now, Luke."

"Can't I at least say bye to the Professor first!?" Luke yelled back, being dragged by Clive like earlier.

Layton who appeared to be lost in thought at the moment, noticed Luke's looking at him in a worried way. He lightly smiled at the boy and waved, confusing Luke. He didn't get the chance to think about it right now though, since Clive broke his concentration.

"Luke, what did Flora talk to you about?"

"…None of your business." He coldly and quickly replied, still trying to wriggle his hand away. "What about you and the Professor?"

Clive said nothing. As they walked, Clive had a hunch of what all Layton has figured out, and what it meant for him. This, though… there was no turning back now.


End file.
